But It Came To This
by Blazing Ace
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy knows that he can never be with Albus Severus Potter... But pretending to be his elder brother James's boyfriend just might do the trick. I mean, what could possibly go wrong? Next Generation AU, slow build (Eventual MxM, so the rating will change.)


_**Disclaimer: The 'Harry Potter' series does not belong to me. **_

_**I tried to keep the characters and magic as canon as possible.**_

_**Warning: MxM love. ASP/SM. Hints at Drarry if you squint really hard.**_

* * *

**1st Year**

.

The platform disappeared from sight and Albus sighed heavily. Finally, he was going to Hogwarts. It was strange. He wasn't as nervous as he thought he'd be. Well... he still _did_ worry a bit about which house he'd be sorted in, but his father had said that it didn't matter.

...Right?

"Al?" Rose's anxious voice came from beside him. "Try not to think too much about it."

"Yeah." Albus replied. "Let's go find a compartment."

They walked down the aisle, steadily ignoring both the curious and estatic looks the other students were giving them. Albus grit his teeth. Being his father's son, Albus actually despised all the publicity their family had to suffer through. That being said, the 'suffering' was only his opinion. Albus knew for a fact that James simply adored the _Son-of-the-Chosen-Savior_ status.

Actually, his annoying brother was currently gesturing to him from the next car. Speak of the devil...

"Al! Come _on_, there are two seats left here!"

Albus rolled his eyes. "You don't have to shout." He said as they approached him.

James clapped him on the shoulder and went into the the compartment. Three blonds were already occupying it. Two of them, Albus knew quite well. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, twin devils who loved to torment Hogwarts and its students along with James. The other boy however, who was leaning his head on the glass window, was someone Albus had seen that very morning at the Station for the very first time.

Albus's eyes flew up to James, who was grinning madly.

"James." Albus said in a warning tone.

"Yes, little brother?" James's voice was utterly innocent, unlike the playfulness twinkling in his blue eyes.

Rose entered right after him, and immediately went over to hug the twins.

"Alright Al?" Lorcan and Lysander asked in unison from above her shoulders.

"Sure. How was the trip to America?" Albus asked.

"Brilliant!" Lorcan's hazel eyes were wide. "We got to see this huge herd of Re'ems!"

"Well it's not like they aren't very uncommon." Rose quipped, taking a seat near the compartment door. "They're all over in North America."

"Yeah, Miss know-it-all, they're also very dangerous and we got this-" Lorcan showed Rose a thumb and index finger almost touching. "-close to it."

"Liar." Rose rolled her eyes, but she was smiling at the twins.

Alfred suddenly noticed that the only available seat left was the one between Rose and the blonde boy at the window. Did James somehow plan these out? It couldn't possibly have been improvised!

Albus placed his luggage on the rack above theirs, and sat down awkwardly beside the boy.

"So!" James began, rubbing his hands a bit too cheerfully. "Rosie! What house do you want to be in?"

No, he was _not_ starting with that _again_!

Rose had a calculating look on her face. "I'd be okay with Gryffindor, but I'd rather be in Ravenclaw really."

James face turned to Albus, and he knew what was coming miles before it did. "Albus here is terrified-"

"What about you, er- Scorpius right?" Albus blurted out, turning to the boy at his left. Anything to avoid further humiliation from his so-called _brother_.

For a moment he thought that the platinum blond wouldn't respond, but then he slowly straightened up and turned to face Albus.

Grey eyes sparkled curiously. "I'm sorry, you are..."

Albus froze. For a second, he was sure that everyone in the compartment along with him was honestly surprised that the boy didn't know him. Few people in England did not know who he was. For some reason, Albus felt that he quite liked that fact that this boy didn't know him. "Albus." Albus smiled, sticking his out hand towards the boy. "Albus Potter."

The hand which touched his was cool and soft. "Hello." Scorpius said. "Umm... About the houses- I... I don't have a preference really. I just want to make my father proud."

"And where does your father want you to be?" Lysander cut in.

Scorpius turned to him. "I don't really know." He said, biting his lip worriedly. "I never asked him."

"That's alright." Albus said comfortingly. Scorpius _was_ beginning to look rather anxious. "You just have to be careful of Sly-"

"Hey, Scorpius." James interrupted rapidly. There was a strange look in his eyes which Albus had never seen before. It was much later that Albus realized that it had been earnesty. "It doesn't matter where you end up. You're parents won't be mad at you for being who you are. So don't worry about it, okay?"

Albus blinked. Wow, _what_ a turnabout... since when had James Sirius Potter been the wise man of the situation? Albus turned to Rose and saw that she too looked just as flabbergasted as he felt. Lorcan and Lysander had identical grins on their faces. Scorpius Malfoy was staring at James too. He looked like he'd never quite met anyone like him before.

The tinkle from the elderly witch's candy trolley jarred them all from their shock. "Anyone hungry?"

James leaned back into his seat and placed his hands behind his head. "A bunch of everything please." He told her, looking immensely pleased with himself.

"How come you couldn't be that supportive for _me_?" Albus finally grated out once the food trolley had left.

James snorted at him. "Where would the fun in that, Al?" He asked, slurping his Jelly Slugs with relish.

Albus didn't even deign him with a reply.

Lorcan was busy filling his pockets with Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs.

"Going somewhere?" Rose asked, grabbing a box of Peppermint Toads before he could pocket that too.

"Well Rosie. We've only got a few more years before you become a Prefect. Might as well take advantage of what remaining time we have as free troublemakers!" Lysander winked at her.

The three boys stood up.

"See you around Malfoy! Rosie dear! Pain-in-the-arse!" James waved at the three of them before following the other two blonds out of the compartment.

"Go kiss a Dementor!" Albus snapped back and visciously bit into his chocolate cauldron. He decided to move over to the three vacated seats infront of him. To his surprise, he saw that Scorpius Malfoy was smiling faintly across from him.

"I'm Rose Weasley." Albus's cousin introduced herself waving a few times at Scorpius.

"Hi." Scorpius said to her. "That boy... that was James Potter?"

"Don't get fooled by his acting." Albus warned Scorpius. "Oh, James is funny _now_. But just wait until you wake up with neon green hair one morning, or with toothpaste in you pants."

Scorpius's smile widened. "It must be nice to have siblings." He commented. "I've always wanted an older brother or a sister."

Just then, there was a loud crack and a puff of orange smoke. When Albus looked down at his arms, he saw that they had erupted in smooth yellow feathers.

Well what do do know... His _stupid _brother had probably spelled his Chocolate Cauldron and now he was a large canary! One nil to James.

Rose looked like she was fighting hard to hold back her laughter, and Scorpius openly gaped at him, his eyes wide in shock.

Albus gave him a weak smile, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. "Trust me. Sometimes, you're just better off without siblings."

.

Albus couldn't make heads or tails out of the song the Sorting Hat had just sung. He just wanted the sorting to be done and over with. There was a faint buzzing issuing from the crowd which made Albus feel uneasy... or maybe that was just him feeling woozy.

"Leo Finnigan." A lady was calling out names from a list on a curled parchment. The boy in question walked up to the stool and waited for the slightly singed Hat to be put over his head.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat bellowed.

Finnigan looked quite happy at that and walk proudly over to the Ravenclaw table, only a few seats away from where Albus's cousins Dominique and Molly were seated. Albus's breathing sped up again. Apart from those two girls and Roxanne, who was in Hufflepuff, every single one of his cousins had ended up in Gryffindor.

"...Okay. It's okay. You don't have to worry Scorpius... Everything will be fine."

Albus turned around to find Scorpius Malfoy standing behind him, whispering to himself. Rose Weasley shot him a pitying look.

"Nervous?" Albus asked him in undertone.

"You think?" Scorpius squeaked back at him.

Albus grinned. Somehow, Scorpius's apprehension was making him feel more calm. "At least you don't have any expectations from your family. Half the Great Hall is filled with my cousins and relatives... or people I know."

Scorpius looked up at him in awe. "You're so lucky. To have so many friends."

Albus tilted his head confusedly. It seemed like Scorpius was in awe with every single thing Albus took for granted. "Yeah, but I'd rather not have that many if I'm being monitored at every step I take."

"Still." Scorpius's cheeks became rosy for some reason. "You can never have enough friends."

"Erm..." Albus felt awkward again. He wondered how many 'friends' Scorpius had, especially if there were many people in the wizarding world who thought the way Uncle Ron did about the Malfoy family. He couldn't help but feel a rush of sympathy towards the boy. "Do you... er- want to be friends?"

Scorpius Malfoy's head jerked up in surprise. Then a brilliant smile graced his lips. "Yes, I'd love to be your friend!" He said breathlessly.

Albus was momentarily startled by the look of utter relief on the boy's face. "Okay then."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

Scorpius started at his name being called. But instead of the nervousness Albus had expected, a cool mask suddenly fell over his features and he walked over to the Hat with his back straight.

There was a pause. "Slytherin!"

Albus felt his stomach drop. He hadn't realized until that point how much he had wanted to be in the same house as Scorpius. As the boy passed him, his expressionless face suddenly became a smile.

"Its okay, I know how much you don't want to be in Slytherin." He whispered quickly. "Don't worry, I'll keep my fingers crossed so that you can be in Gryffindor!"

And before Albus could reply Scorpius was gone, walking away towards the Slytherin table.

"What did he say?" Rose inquired.

"I- How did he know that I didn't want to be in Slytherin?" Albus asked aloud.

Rose gave him a look. "Well, you weren't exactly being very discreet."

Violet Nott was sorted into Slytherin, and suddenly it was his turn.

"Albus Severus Potter."

Whispers and mutters burst out all around the Hall. Albus wondered if that happened everytime anyone in his family appeared at Hogwarts. He had half a mind to turn around with a cheeky grin and tell everyone to just call him 'Al'.

But he did'nt.

This was it. Now Albus had to decide...

But what if he didn't want to decide? Did Albus really want the boredom and monotony of being sorted into the same house as the rest of his family? Not really. To tell the truth, he was rather sick of being seen as a miniature Harry Potter, with over half a dozen articles written about his solemn and grave looks as the 'remnants of the ghosts of his father's war'.

He wasn't even that moody... Well, not all the time.

Albus realized that if he wanted to be his own person, then this was his chance to do so. The question was: would he take the risk?

As Albus took his place on the stool, he saw Scorpius giving him a minute look of encouragement while a table away from him James was blowing a raspberry.

Well, that certainly cleared away his doubts easily enough!

Albus suddenly felt a wild urge to laugh... It was time to break the circle!

The wrinkly Hat was suddenly over his head.

_Hmmm... Another Pot-_

_Hey, can I talk to you? _Albus thought._ Like directly. My Dad said that I could._

_You cannot talk, but you can think to me, young man._

_Right. So I figured, 'Hey, this the beginning of the rest of my life at Hogwarts.' And_ I _want to choose where I want to go._

_And what might your choice be, young Potter?_

Albus had never felt more sure of himself ever in his life. He looked over once again to where Scorpius was sitting with the Nott girl at the Slytherin table, and then at his brother sitting at the Gryffindor table with his two best friends.

_Slytherin._ Albus thought as hard as he could.

There was a crackling noise around him, like leather being crushed. Albus wondered if the Hat was laughing. If hats could even laugh.

_You are very much like your father. Brave, and stubborn._

_Dad didn't want to go to Slytherin. I do._ Albus thought to himself, confused.

_Yes, but you both have such a similar frame of mind when you are pursuing what you want._

_I. Want. Slytherin._

_Fine... suit yourself. That is where I was going to place you anyway._

"Slytherin!" Came the booming voice. This time there was a complete hush over the Hall, but Albus smiled widely. Ignoring the look of shock on James's face, he walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down beside Scorpius.

"I swear, Albus." Scorpius muttered straightaway. "I crossed my fingers and all-"

"Hey." Albus interrupted. "It's okay. I wanted to be in Slytherin."

Scorpius glanced him over like he was trying to gauge his true feelings, then managed a small smile. "I see."

"Hmmm." Albus muttered contentedly was he watched Gary Thomas rush over to Gryffindor from the Sorting podium and high-five Leo Finnigan.

"Rose Weasley." The few stares still boring into the back of Albus's head were diverted to his red-haired cousin as she sat under the Hat.

"Ravenclaw!"

Albus couldn't be more pleased for her, and clapped along with the rest of the school.

The last girl was sorted into Slytherin.

Then, Headmaster McLaggen got out of his seat and walked towards the majestic podium in front of the Hall.

"I'd like to take this opportunity." He said with a cocky grin, pausing for dramatic effect. "To welcome old and new face to Hogwarts!"

Albus sighed into the golden plate in front of him. He had seen the new Headmaster of Hogwarts a few times at other charity events. Uncle Ron despised him... maybe even more then he hated the Malfoys. He called McLaggen that "smarmy bloke" when his name came up.

"...the Forbidden Forest of course, and the Black Lake is off limits..."

Scorpius looked like he was drinking in every word McLaggen said.

"The Headmistress before was better, you know." Albus told him. "My cousin Victoire was in third year when she retired. She said McGonagall was a better Headmistress."

Scorpius shushed him, but whispered in undertone. "That might be true, but you have to agree that Headmaster McLaggen brings out a more... more charismatic and younger look."

Albus stifled a grin. Scorpius sounded just like Dominique, who practically swooned over the name Cormac McLaggen.

"...feast is served!"

"Finally!" Albus said, and tried to look for steak as food magically appeared on all four tables.

The girl not that far away on their table, sitting beside Violet Nott, briefly turned and gave Scorpius a short wave before looking away again. The girl was very pretty. She had caramel-colored skin and light brown hair. And from the way Scorpius was smiling, Albus deduced that they did know each other.

Albus raised an eyebrow. "What was that about not having friends?"

"Huh?" Scorpius looked rather distracted by the sudden bounty of food that appeared in front of them. "Who, Queenie? She's my cousin."

"Oh." Albus said, glancing over at the girl again. "You two don't look like each other."

"Yes. Aunt Daphne has the Greengrass looks, but Queenie inherited Uncle Zabini's features." Scorpius said, digging into his labm chops with unrivaled gusto. "Pass me the chicken legs please?"

Albus raked his eyes over Scorpius's thin frame. Albus's himself was thin, but his build was adequate. Scorpius was just a bit too skinny. "I told you to eat that Pumpkin Pasty back on the train." He reprimanded.

"You did." Scorpius looked up at him again. "I'm glad you're in Slytherin." He said, more quietly.

Albus turned away from Scorpius's grey eyes, feeling suddenly uncomfortable... Although not in an entirely unpleasant way.

That was probably why he looked away.

"No problem." Albus finally said, before piled his plate with mashed potatoes.

.

Unlike the Gryffindor prefects who were bickering like an old married couple, or the Hufflepuff ones who looked like they were lost in dreamland, the two Slytherins in front of them walked with straight backs and not a words on their lips.

Albus kind of liked it that way. He enjoyed the quiet. He did not doubt for a moment that his brothers and the Scamander tins were wrecking mayhem in the Gryffindor common room at this very moment.

The prefects led the Slytherins to the dungeons. It was well-hidden, Albus thought. Right in the middle of a darkened corridor, after several sharp turns, they stood in front of a thick slab of stone, grey and barren.

"Snake bite." Enunciated the girl prefect and the stone wall slid away to reveal a glorious common room. It was lit with torches burning green fire and lime colored lamps. The place looked dungeon-like, but it was filled with comfortable looking black and dark-green sofas. The grand atmosphere of the room gave way for a brilliant view of the lake, a green expanse where a gaggle of merpeople were looking into their room, grey-skinned, green-haired and yellow-eyed.

The boy prefect didn't even give the merfolk a second glance, but all the first years stared in awe. "Don't worry about them. They usually just come around to see the First Years. They won't be peeping in like this all year long. And only if you're really lucky, you'll see the Giant Squid once during all your time at Hogwarts."

Tapestries of famous Medieval Slytherins graced the room. Two of the largest ones stood out the most, situated on top of two wide archways. One was a young man with short black hair, and astonishingly golden eyes. The other one was a woman with long locks of wavy black hair, and a severe expression on her face.

"Right." Said the boy prefect in a bored tone. "These are the entrances to the boys and girls dormitories. They're magically enchanted of course to keep the other sex out. And if you know what's good for you, don't say Merlin's pants or Merlin's beard anywhere near here."

Several first years chuckled but the prefects looked very serious.

"I'm not joking." The boy frowned. "He likes to play pranks."

The golden-eyed man on the tapestry gave them a tiny wave, smiling way too brightly for a Slytherin.

"And these two often get into well-rounded arguments, which can go on for days." The girl prefect chimed in. "That's pretty normal too."

Scorpis nudged Albus with his elbow, suddenly looking excited. "Thats a young Merlin, and Mor-"

"Morgana le Fay. Yeah, I know." Aunt Hermione was always going on about _Hogwarts, A History_.

The two prefects left them the moment they deemed that everything of importance had been said.

Albus entered the dormitory which had been indicated with his name on the Slytherin noticeboard. There were five king-sized beds inside the room placed in a semi-circle, and their luggage was already there. Three other boys were already unpacking their belongings and looked up when Albus and Scorpius entered. Scorpius made for the bed at the edge and Albus spotted his ferret cage on the bed next to his.

By then Albus had learnt that the reason Scorpius didn't know about the Potters was because he'd lived in France until the age was ten. It was only recently that his father, Mr. Malfoy, had insisted that they move back to the United Kingdom. Albus was glad for that. If Scorpius wasn't here, then he would have been in Gryffindor right now. He'd be studying at Beaxbatons Academy.

Albus approached his bed took his snowy ferret out carefully from its cage. "There you go, Blanco." He scratched her behind the ear.

He saw Scorpius giving his pet a shrewd look from the corner of his eye. "What?"

Scorpius looked rather startled at having been caught. "Oh, nothing! It's just- my father told me that for a while... this was before the war of course, that his Boggart had been a white ferret."

"Huh." Albus remembered the look of pure mirth in his Dad's eyes and the subsequent bout of laughter when Albus had asked if he could buy Blanco at Eeylops Owl Emporium. He didn't mention it to Scorpius. He doubted that the two incidents were related.

"Introductions?" Called a voice from behind him. Albus turned around to see a boy with skin the color of dark-coffee, obsidian eyes and an easy-going smile. "I'm Harper. Peter Harper."

They shook hands amicably.

"Sebastian Higgs." Said the golden-haired boy who was unraveling a Montrose Magpies poster.

"Spencer Montague." Waved a large boy on the bed on the other side.

"I'm Albus Potter." He said. Stunningly, none of the others acted in the least like they had known that. For all Albus could tell from their facial expressions, they might have arrived from other planets. He wondered around what age exactly their parents had begun teaching them pureblood ettiquete. He'd heard that pureblood parents were still very particular with it.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius introduced himself, and the rest of the boys grinned in reply.

There wasn't much talking after that, but Albus was not bothered by it. He wasn't joking when he said that he really liked the calm silence. It was... serene. He just began to unpack. Blanco was now playing running around the room with Higg's Egyptian Mau. Albus snorted. Well, at least one of them was socializing.

Scorpius was getting ready for bed. His feet were up on the silver, satin covers and he was fluffing up the emerald pillows. He was also wearing a pair of satin pajamas. Thank Merlin Albus had brought his most decent pair of night clothes! After his Mum had even insisted that he take his Golden Snitch covered ones too...

"Turning in already?" Albus voice sounded very loud in the room, and all the other boys looked up. He resolved right then to master the best silencing spell he found as soon as possible.

"Yes." Scorpuis said, covering a huge yawn behind his hand. "The excitement's run out now."

Albus watched him stress and felt his own eyes beginning to droop. "I know what you mean."

The unpacking could wait until tomorrow. Alfred threw off his shoes and robes and plopped into bed. "Night everyone."

Several polite murmurs came back, and he gave Scorpius a tiny smile before pulling the curtains around his bed.

He didn't even remember when sleep made him its captive.

.

* * *

O. and N.E. students supposedly had the toughest years and all that but Albus genuinely thought that the first and second years had the worst bit.

Two years full off boring classes before they could finally drop a couple in third year.

Professor Sinistra, their Slytherin Head of House was walking up and down the table, handing the first year students their time tables.

Albus saw that he had all the core classes: Arithmancy, Charms, Flying (1st Years only), Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herology, Transfiguration, History of Magic and Potions.

He was glad to see that he and Scorpius had the same schedules at least.

"Albus!"

Albus sighed and closed his eyes. Well, he had expected this grating voice to make an appearance sooner or later...

James Potter looked like he was in a mix between shock and admiration. "I didn't think you'd have the guts, brother!" He said finally, his eyes on the green and silver tie around Albus's neck which had arrived that morning from Madam Malkin's.

"You're creating a scene, _brother_." Albus replied, turning away.

He heard a dry chuckle. "Hey, you know me! I can't resist the attention!"

Albus gave Higgs a pained smile as he stared at them, an eyebrow raised.

"You know... I'm actually glad about his!" James said suddenly. "Yeah! If you'd have been in Gryffindor, I'd have to tolerate and protect you! Now, we can be proper rivals."

"As you wish." Albus sighed, wishing James would just leave. He saw Louis Weasley winking at him from the Gryffindor table, sitting with a gaggle of witches around him.

"Oh, yes." James said, cuffing him around the head. "Things are beginning to look up, Albie!"

"Don't call me that." Albus said, seething silently.

James just laughed and started to walk away again, pretending to fire and invisible gun at Albus's face. "Oh yeah... See you around, Malfoy!"

"Oh! Bye... Potter." Scorpius answered with a genial wave.

Albus looked up at him with an exasperated glower. "Really?"

Scorpius, who had been watching James saunter away, turned back to him looking confused. "Pardon?"

Albus shook his head and picked up his schoolbag. "Nevermind. Just hurry up and finish your cereal, we'll be late for Herbology."

.

The second week was going only slightly better than the first. For one thing, James had stopped hissing like a snake everytime they met in the corridors between classes. Instead, he had taken to putting Skiving Snackbox candies in his food. After a rather horrifying transformation into a polar bear, Albus now took to checking every meal with his wand for prank sweets. As if turning into a canary, and embarassing him in front of Scorpius hadn't been bad enough...

Albus pretended to scribble notes as the Potions Professor, a jolly witch with a Scottish accent walked past his seat. Almost at every class, one professor or student made a comment about how much alike he and the great-and-mighty-Harry-Potter looked. It was beginning to grate on Albus's nerves to tell the truth. Speaking of his Dad... Albus would have to write him a letter soon. He hadn't responded to a single mail from his parents yet. What was he supposed to tell them anyway? His Dad had never spoken bad things about the Malfoys but he hadn't spoken any good things about them either. He just became oddly contemplative whenever the subject came up.

"Hey." He said to Scorpius suddenly. "Have you written to you parents yet?"

"Yes."

Albus nodded. "Have you told them about us?"

"What, about being friends?" Scorpius bit his lip to hide his incredulous smile from Professor Fitzky. "Father hasn't told be much about the war, but I've learnt enough to know that he and your dad were on opposite sides... Should we tell them?"

Albus felt a tug of saddness at those words. What if their parents became unreasonable and denied them anything to do with each other? They could tell, but Albus didn't want to risk their friendship. Scorpius was... different. Not like the usual friends he had who liked him because he was his Dad's son. Albus didn't want to lose this friend.

"Let's wait for now, okay?"

"Alright Albus." Scorpius said, shooting him a small smile.

"...the use of this poison? Mr. Potter?"

Damn it! "I'm sorry?"

Professor Fitzky gave a high chuckle and grinned at him. She probably took a potion to increase her patience, otherwise Ablus didn't see how it was possible for her to be so jumpy and jovial all the time. "I asked you, Mr. Potter, who were the first to extract poison from lobalugs?"

Albus didn't even know what lobalugs were. He gave her a blank look.

"No matter, no matter." Fitzky said quite cheerily. "Anyone else? Ah!"

Two hands shot up in the air. Rose Weasley... as Albus had expected, and Queenie Zabini.

The two girls were glaring at each other.

"Oh dear, alright you then, Ms. Zabini."

"It was the merpeople, Professor."

"Good! 10 points to Slytherin." Called Professor Fitzky, who Albus suspected was definitely under a Cheering Charm. "And, for an extra few points, can anyone possinly tell me what the name of the merman was- yes?"

Rose made a strangling noise in her throat, which Albus guessed was the name of the merman in its native Mermish.

"10 points to Ravenclaw! Now, where is the lobalug fou- yes Ms. Zabini?"

"At the bottom of the North Sea." The girl gave Rose a smug look and Albus watched Rose beginning to seethe."

"Another 10 points! I say, I have quite a knowledgable class this year. I wonder, can any of you possibly tell me why extracting the poison from his creature is dangerous business?"

"Because it's blasts it's attacker with poison?" Rose answered.

"Yes, correct... But I was looking for something a bit more precise. Nobody?" Fitzky didn't look disheartened. "Well, it was an O.W.L level question- ah yes?"

"Because the poison can kill a grown man is less than five seconds." Scorpius said from beside Albus. "And since a lobalug's poison dries up once it's dead, they have to wait for it to splurt out it's poison while it's alive."

Rose looked angry at herself for not knowing the answer, but Zabini was just rolling her eyes. Professor Fitzy looked as impressed as the rest of the class, her eyes were practically twinkling. "I believe that answer merited 20 fair points, Mr. Malfoy. God job indeed! Now, back to the uses of this posion for the potion we're brewing..."

Albus didn't realize that he was staring at Scorpius curiously until the blonde elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch."

"Concentrate." Scorpius muttered.

"How did you know that thing about the lola bug?"

"Lobalug."

"Whatever."

"My father keeps a few at our Manor because he needs them for his Dreamless Sleep potions." Scorpius quickly told him. "I nearly fell into our aquarium when I was seven, and he told be about how close I'd come to dying. It's not a big deal."

But no matter how much Scorpius tried to pass his intelligence off as a fluke, it became very clear soon enough that he was a terribly good student. He was good at every class they were in, without even trying. Albus wasn't even the only one to notice it.

"Malfoy, you seriously need to back up a bit." Harper told him jokingly at dinner one day. "Wait for us to catch up with you. The rest of us are still eleven you see."

"You're exaggerating." Scorpius replied shyly. Albus could tell Scorpius was embarassed, his wide-eyed stare looked all around the Great Hall, anywhere except at Harper.

"Not really." Higgs piped up. "Today Professor Sprout said that you're a genius. Name another first year who knows all ten properties of Mandrake leaves."

Scorpius blushed like he'd never received compliments before in his life.

"Now boys! Don't torture my cousin like that." Queenie Zabini walked up to them, a toffee apple in her hand. "Speaking of torture, who's that Ravenclaw girl who seems to know the answer to every question?"

"That would be _my_ cousin. Rose Weasley." Albus answered cooly, noticing the way she immediately turned red.

Queenie exchanged a look with Scorpius and fled, her dark hair flying behind her.

"That's Zabini right? That girl's a know-it-all too." Harper commented. "Merlin, does it run in the family or something?"

"Yes, but Malfoy doesn't broadcast it like she does." Montague observed, thumping Scorpius on the back with his large hand.

A pair of arms suddenly grabbed Albus's neck in a choke-hold, and he jumped. "Brother!" A voice screamed into his ear.

"Don't you have some defenseless first year to torment with Lorcan and Lysander?" Albus growled.

"Yeah! And I just found him!" James chuckled, ruffling Albus's hair. "Hey, Malfoy. How's it going? Sick of Albus and his constant whining yet?"

"I don't whine!"

"Not in front of them you don't!" James turned to his Slytherin dormmates. "You guys should come over to Grimmauld Place during the vacations, and see what he's really like!"

Albus froze. "James." He said, giving his brother a piercing look. "Did you tell Dad about..."

James's eyes flitted towards the blonde at Albus's right for the briefest second. "Of course not." he snorted. "Uncle Ron would have a heart attack, and Mum would be way too would I do your hard work for you? You've gotta learn to face your fears! It's a wizard eat wizard world out there Al!"

Albus tried hard to keep his composure. He was certain that he was mere seconds away from throttling his brother to death.

"Anyways, I have to go." James poked Albus hard in the side. "The twins are getting the Box 'O" Rockets ready."

Scorpius frowned in confusion. "The wha-"

"Enjoy the fireworks!" James cackled, running away.

"Yeah!" Albus told the Slytherins staring at his brother like he was a rampaging hippogriff. "He's a right piece of work."

Albus pulled the goblet Montague had been about to sip from out of his hand, and dumped its contents into his half-eaten soup bowl.

"Puking Pastilles." Albus said as means of explanation, and it seemed to suffice after the polar bear incident.

But even Albus had to admit, the fireworks which erupted from the Hufflepuff table not five minutes later were indeed wonderful. Several snakes unraveled and sparkled in the air as multiple eagles rose and exploded into flight with bangs that sounded like lion roars. The sparklers spelled out WELCOME BACK, in bold yellow letters. Uncle George would have been so proud.

The Hufflepuffs, however, didn't look very pleased with their dinner plates unturned and food on their faces.

James was dying with laughter along with the Scamander twins, nearly falling off his seat at the Gryffindor table. And from the way Headmaster McLaggen was glaring in their direction, Albus was sure that he knew who the culprits were.

He heard Scorpius laughing quietly beside him, and turned to him questioningly.

"You're brother's funny." Scorpius said, shaking his head.

Albus grimaced and threw his brother a cold look. "That he is."

.

.

_Dad,_

_I'm sure James has told you already (since he likes to gossip like a bunch of little girls!), and no, it's not a prank. I really have been sorted into Slytherin. I know I was scared of getting into this House, but I'm actually beginning to like it. So don't worry about me._

_I feel like I'm in my element. We both know that __chatty__, __loud__, __brash__and __reckless__ aren't really traits I inherited (But really Dad, I can see now that James is a perfect Gryffindor). _

_I guess I was so worried before because I just didn't want to accept the fact that I'm diffeent from you guys. I'm sorry for this late reply._

_My dormmates are nice once you get to know them. I just realized that in order to fit in with them, there are a ton of rules I have to follow through. By the way, can you tell Mum to buy me a nice pair of pajamas? (In silk or satin? Apparently that is what's "in" these days in Slytherin.) _

_As reply to your previous questions, yes the common room is still green. Did you know that merpeople showed up to greet the first years? The temperature down here is cool, not cold. Our beds are gigantic. Yes Mum, I'm eating properly!_

_I have to go now, first class today is Flying, and I don't want to miss that._

_Tell Lily that Blanco loves and misses her._

_Love,_

_Albus._

.

.

At least the one class Albus likes was Flying, especially when the professor was former beater for the Ballycastle Bats, Mr. Finbar Quigley. He was an able-bodied man, around Uncle Bill's age, and he was as rigorous with them as if they were adults themselves. Literally.

"Now Thomas!" He barked. "That is a magical broomstick between your legs, not a piece of stiff wood! Ride it properly like a man."

The Gryffindors all burst into hysterical peals of laughter, and every a few Slytherins were tittering.

"Oh dear..." Albus hear Scorpius mutter as he hovered beside him. "I wonder if he actually knows what he's saying. He probably thinks we're five or something..."

The ease with which Scorpius was angling his broom was really unfair.

Albus thought back to the conversation they had not fifteen minutes ago.

"_Okay boys and girls!" Shouted Quigley, walking up and down the two rows of Gryffindors and Slytherins with a self-noting quill and a piece of parchment. "I want to know how many of you have ridden a broom before, and what kind it was! You, begin!"_

"_...a toy one?"_

"_You Davis!"_

"_My dad's old nimbus."_

"_Potter!"_

"_A firebolt." Albus replied. He didn't want to hide it this time, he was a good flyer._

"_Malfoy!"_

"_... I've never ridden one before." He said, smiling at the incredulous looks he was receiving. "My father thought it would be too dangerous."_

.

It sure didn't look like that now. Scorpius looked like the broom was part of his body, and that it was in his nature to fly.

"That, my boy, is a beater's swing." Quigley boomed at Montague. "Make sure you get into the Quidditch team next year!"

"What about you Potter?" Asked a Gryffindor boy Albus vaguely recognized from the christmas parties his grandparents occasionally threw at the Burrow. His name was Finnegan, or something like that. "You gonna be a Seeker like your old man?"

Albus grit his teeth, and managed to smile. "I prefer chasing. Besides, I think Scorpius here has more of a seeker's build, don't you?"

Scorpius was discreetly shaking his head at him, but it was too late. Quigley had heard. "Right you are Potter! Malfoy, get over here and catch some of these golf balls I'm about to throw at your face."

Scorpius shot Albus a baleful look and flew away, biting his lower lip nervously. He needn't have worried. Just as Albus had expected, he was perfect at what he did... even managing a quick flip to catch the last one.

"I'm not _that_ into actually _playing_ Quidditch." Harper said as they walked back towards the Great Hall for lunch. "I love _watching_ the sport. But playing..."

"Speaking of, I heard that the first match of the season is next month." Higgs said, glancing at Scorpius. "You think you can make it or are you going to be too busy studying."

Scorpius gave them a serious look. "The end of the year exams-"

"Are at the end of the year, Malfoy! It's October now!" Harper exclaimed.

Albus understood that Scorpius wanted to make his father happy, but the boy deserved some fun. Albus placed his hand on Scorpius's shoulder. "It's a Slytherin versus Gryffindor match. Trust me, you wouldn't want to miss it."

"Okay." Scorpius agreed, looking over at the Gryffindor table. "Will your brother be playing?"

Albus frowned, wondering what to make of the question. "Yeah, he's the seeker."

"Oh." Was all Scorpius replied, a faint pink on his cheeks.

Albus sighed heavily. Great, James had another fan now.

.

* * *

Scorpius looked apprehensive as they approached the hut.

"Are you really serious?" He asked in undertone, pulling Albus's sleeve back. "Why do _I_ have to go?"

"I told you! I have a surprise for you." Albus said, stroking Blanco on his arm.

It was a sunny Saturday, but the weather was beginning to get chilly already.

"Why don't you go alone-"

"Scorpius. He's a nice person. Gentle and warm-hearted... just don't eat any food he offers you. You might die from those."

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" Scorpius shot back.

As they approached the hut there were a series of loud booming barks and a large black shape flew out from behind the garden towards them. The blur jumped on Albus, throwing him flat on his back, and began to slobber all over his robes.

"Holy Hippogriffs!" Scorpius yelled in despair behind him. "Its going to eat you alive!"

Albus snickered loudly, he couldn't help it. He pushed Fang's face away from his as the dog tried to lick him.

"Nice to know that you care, Scorpius." He said, and watched the boarhound's beady eyes fix themselves on Scorpius. "By the way, you're next."

"What? You mean- argh! No!" Albus sat on the grassy ground laughing his head off as Scorpius floundered to get away from Fang and his loving licks. The door of the hut burst open and a large man with a long mane of shaggy black hair, and a beard which covered most of his face stepped out of it.

"What's goin' on here?"

Albus looked up at him and smiled. "Hello Hagrid."

"Albus?" Rubeus Hagrid looked rather pleased at seeing him. "An' who's the poor creature getting mauled by- Fang! Get away from that- oh."

Fang ran his way up to Hagrid again, going inside the hut, but Hagrid was staring at the figure lying on his front porch. Scorpius Malfoy looked like he was about to bring the fiery rains of hell down on Albus all by himself. Albus would have felt scared, only if Scorpius didn't look so pitifully like an abused victim of some teddy bear.

"Gallopin' Gorgons." Hagrid said, giving Albus a look. "All right then, get in ya two."

Scorpius tried to slap away Albus's hands but failed, and finally allowed him to pull Scorpius to his feet and guide the blond into the hut.

"You didn't get a concussion, did you?" Albus grinned at him.

"Shut _up_."

"Just sit yourselves down there." Hagrid said, gesturing to the patchwork quilt covering the only massive bed in the small area. He went over to the copper kettle handing over the fireplace. "I'll make you two a cuppa."

Scorpius was looking around the tiny hut and Albus was sure that he had never seen a smaller place in his life. Fang padded over to them and draped himself over their laps.

_You okay? _Albus mouthed to him but Scorpius grasped hold of his collar and jerked him forward, nearly making Albus fall over.

"Is drinking the tea safe?" He wispered into Albus's ear.

Albus nodded to him, feeling a smile light up his face. "Yeah, tea's fine. It's the rock cakes you need to worry about."

"The _what_ cakes?"

"Here ya go!" Hagrid handed them two large mug-sized cups. Scorpius accepted his with a polite thanks and Hadrid started.

He sat down on a wooden chair near the door and lets his eyes flicker between the two of them. "Merlin's beard... if you're fathers could see ya now! You look just like Harry and Malfoy did when they were firs' years."

Albus exchanged a glance with Scorpius. "Yeah, we get that a lot." He said. "Hagrid, would it be alright if you don't tell Dad about this? Like if he comes for lectures and all?"

"Why not?" Hagrid asked. "Harry won't mind-"

"Hagrid." Albus said. "Just... please?"

"And... well, in the event that you ever see my father." Scorpius added. "Please don't mention it to him either."

Hagrid gave them both really meaningful look. "I don' see why not, but alrigh' ya two." Hagrid nodded his shaggy beard. "You know it's goin' ter come out some day though, righ'?

Albus pointedly looked away from Hagrid and out of the small window to the garden. "Oh yeah, Hagrid, I wanted to show Scorpius the..." He gestured outside.

"Oh!" Hagrid got up and opened the back door to his hut, closer to the edge of the forest where there was a square-shaped fence, holding large white animals inside.

Albus saw Scorpius's annoyed and curious look and ignored it, until they reached the very edge of the fence. Scorpis let out a loud gasp and ran towards it, making a few unicorns rush away from him.

"Potter, you're..." Scorpius began breathlessly.

"Awesome? Amazing?" Albus grinned, leaning on the fence and watching Scorpius happily. "I already know that."

"We have a nice herd this year." Hagrid said proudly, his large hands inside his mokeskin coat pockets. "A good litter from the females. Twelve new foals!"

Scorpius tried to reach over and touch the closest one, a pure white unicorn with a horn the size of Albus's wand. To Albus's surprise, Scorpius didn't seem the slightest bit concerned about being gauged in the eye. He just looked really sad when the thing walked away.

"Here." Hagrid pulled out a large chunk of caramel from one of his numerous coat pockets and handed it to him. "The females don't like boys tha' much. But the foals have a fondness fer sweets."

Scorpius accepted the thing gratefully and stuck his hand out over the fence. Sure enough, one of the more inquisitive foals, a pure gold little thing, perked up at the smell and pranced towards him.

Hagrid gave it an odd look. "Tha' one's very curious."

Scorpius eagerly let it bite into the caramel in his hand and let out sharp gasp when it nudged his hand for more. "It's skin feels like velvet, no like... royal pashmina!" He said happily.

Albus had not idea what pashmina was, but he guessed that it was some really expensive cloth. The foal was nickering softly and allowed Scorpius to stroke it's neck.

"Hagrid? It's Hagrid right?" Scorpius turned to him with his most angelic expression and Albus tried not to snort. "May I come back here to visit these things?"

"Sure, Mal- err Scorpius." Hagrid smiled at him good-naturedly. "You know, you're not bad."

But Scorpius was already lavishing his attention on the golden foal again, a giddy look on his face.

It was nighttime before Albus could finally detach Scorpius from the foals. As they were walking back to the castle, Scorpius turned to him again. "So what was all this about? What do you want in return?" He suddenly asked, making Albus shake his head, perplexed.

"You did this for a reason right?" Scorpius pushed. "I'll let you get away with anything. Do you need help for that charms essay we have?"

Albus chewed the inside of his cheek. "No. I did this because- Well, its your birthday during the December holidays." Albus was beginning to feel slighty hot around the collar now. "I thought that I wouldn't be able to send you a gift so, best introduce you to-"

"Albus." Scorpius interjected, both his hands suddenly clutching Albus's tightly. He shook it hard, with the most earnest look on his face. "That was wonderful, thank you _so_ much!"

Albus swallowed heavily and nodded. He wasn't used to that much genuine gratitude from people. He hadn't even really done anything.

"Sure. What are friends for?" Was all he said, trying to hide the flush on his cheeks from Scorpius.

.

.

_Al,_

_Slytherins are a tough crowd, but you somehow managed to get out of doing chores given by your mother and your grandmother for 10 years! I think that compared to that feat, a group of sneaky Slyterins will be a piece of treacle tart._

_Rest assured, worrying about you is the last thing on my mind. I know that you'll do brilliantly. I'm proud of you son! _

_And go easy on your brother. James is a bit jealous I think. You're in the 'cool', mysterious house now. Keep an eye on him for me will you? No matter how glad Ron and I were when Headmaster McLaggen send that angry letter about the fireworks debacle (on the first day back!), James should be more careful._

_Lily can't wait to begin school next year. She says to tell Louis thanks for sending that box of chocolate frogs. She misses Blanco (and you) too._

_Your mother is asking that you bundle up when you leave the castle, the weather is getting colder after all._

_Love,_

_Dad._

.

.

* * *

The stands were full of students. A sea of green on one side and a horde of red on the other. Albus was standing with the Slytherin side of course, cheering for his house. The Slytherins had large streamers shaped like snakes, slithering around in the skies above their stands, while the Gryffindor supporters had arrived with vuvuzelas which let out loud roars.

Scorpius was debating winning probabilities with Higgs, who turned out to be a Quidditch expert. Montague and Harper were waving around a large banner which had: "SLYTHERINS RULE" written on it in flashing font.

Rose was standing on Albus's right, she had decided to support Slytherin on this match.

"Only because you're going to lose. I'm only here to comfort you." She said, shaking her head. "Statistically speaking, based on all the variables-"

"Spare me, Rosie. We don't have Arithmancy until another two years remember?" Albus told her, and watched as Dominique Weasley took her place at the commentator's box, beside Professor Sinistra and Professor Fitzky, the two Heads of House. Dom had her blond hair in streaks of Ravenclaw blue today, and a drooble's best blowing gum in her mouth. Her lids, as usual, were covered in black shadow.

"Welcome all!" She said, screaming into the magical megaphone. "Professors, parents, and students! Allow me to present to you, this season's first match! Gryffindor versus Slytherin!"

The stand erupted in cheers. Behind Albus, Violet Nott yelled so hard that he thought his eardrums were about to burst.

Dom looked like she was enjoying the chaos she was causing. "Now this is the last year for many players on both teams, and since this is the first match of the season, we know it's going to be _spectacular_!"

Madam Hooch was on the pitch now, levitating a crate full of balls near its middle.

"Now, without further ado, let's introduce the Slytherin team in order! The Keeper, the Chasers, the Beaters and the Seeker!" Dom said, gesturing to their side of the pitch. "We have: Warrington, Davies, Boot, Flint, Bole, Corner aaaaand Dawlish!"

The team tore through the air in a burst of silver and green. Albus saw Davies performing air acrobatics and making the girls behind him scream ever louder.

Dom whistled. "No need for me to mention what a catch captain Davies is! And Corner! Too bad he's a N.E.W.T student, so we won't get to see him after this year!"

The crowds laughed. As the team flew over the comentators stand, two bouquets of silver roses fell into Professor Sinistra and Professor Fitzy's laps.

"Nice one, boys! But lets not forget that we also have... the Gryffindors! Please welcome: Weasley, Scamander, Scamander, Wood, Weas- urgh, this isn't going to work! Half my family is there you people! You know what, I'll just give you their names: Its Louis, Lysander, Lorcan, Tony, Lucy, Fred aaaand James!"

Albus heard James's elated shout from the other side of the pitch at the red team took to the air. Some girls raised their wands and a pink smoky "LOUIS" appeared in bubble letters in the sky, through which Albus's cousin breezed through with a laugh.

After enough showing off, Louis and Davies shook hands. Madam Hooch pointed her wand at the crate and blew her whistle, letting the bludgers out. On the second whistle, the snitch was released, and on the last whistle, she threw the Quaffle in the air. Lorcan grabbed it and zoomed away, passing it flawlessly to his brother.

"And they're off! Gryffindor in possession! Lysander has it now, or is that Lorcan?" Dom squinted. "Bloody hell, who cares. They pass it to Tony, who's nearing the hoops and- oooh! A well orchestrated body blow by Davies and Boot, Tony's dropped the Quaffle!"

Scorpius was on the edge of his seat, his eyes wide. Rose was frowning at the players.

"See? I told you! Slytherin's very well organized." Albus told Rose triumphantly, but she gave him a sympathetic look.

"That won't matter in the end." She told him with a pitying look.

"Why not?"

"Because-"

"Slytherin scores! Nice feint, Boot!"

The green stands let out a deafening boom, the snakes hissing in the air above them.

Albus saw James duck as Corner sent a Bludger at him and zoom higher over the pitch, looking around carefully.

Several minutes passed and the match went on relentlessly. The Slytherins kept scoring but the Gryffindors weren't getting the points back fast enough.

"There it is." Scorpius whispered for the third time. His eyes were locked onto something, probably the golden snitch. Neither Dawlish or James had spotted it yet. Albus briefly wondered if Scorpius was part-eagle.

A two consecutive bludgers flew towards Louis and he had to dive down momentarrily, leaving the Gryffindor posts open. The Slytherins scored two more times.

"Its 160 to 50 for Slytherin!" Dom said. "Boot is in possession, wait- its... oh yes, dear spectators, James Potter has spotted the snitch!"

Indeed he had. Albus saw him go down into a sharp dive and moments later, he was being accompanied by Dawlish. The two kept bumping into each other trying to knock each other off their brooms. They were neck-to-neck and neither of them were budging while the snitched zoomed and changed direction as it pleased.

Lucy let out a war cry and punded a Bludger at Dawlish with shattering force. It worked. Dawlish had to swerve to avoid it and at that moment, the Golden Snitch dove down and under James's broom. He flipped forwards and raised his arm, snatching the Golden Snitch upside down and uprighted himself laughing.

As Albus had expected, the Gryffindor stands came to life with cheers. James welcomed the fanfare with raised hands, one foot resting on the bipod of his Shootout 3.0 and the other swinging lazily in thin air.

"Showoff." Albus muttered but Scorpius was grinning beside him, taking his chewed fingernails out of his mouth and clutching at the steel balcony rod in front of them.

"He's brilliant!" Scorpius said as James shot his gloved fist into the air. The rest of his team joined him midair and began hugging him and thumping him on the back.

"And that's a Gryffindor win! 200 to 160!" said Dom. "Thanks to Potter's timely catch! Whew, this is going to be the talk of the week... But not for long! Because next week is Hufflepuff's first match against the Ravenclaws! So tune in again for that!"

Scorpius was still gushing about the match when they entered the Great Hall. Albus thought it was high time to put a stop to it.

"You know Scorpius, when you become Seeker-"

"_If_ I become a Seeker, Albus."

"Right, whatever. You're going to have to play against James and beat him."

"What's this?" Albus didn't even flinch this time when an arm wrapped around his neck and nearly strangled him. James had popped up between them, grinning like a devil. His other hand was around Scorpius's neck. It didn't squeeze as hard there as is did around Albus's. "You're trying to make Malfoy go against me?"

"He's twice the Seeker you are." Albus bit out. "He saw the Snitch three times before any of you spotted it."

Scorpius was blushing, whether from Albus's compliment or from James's arm around his neck, Albus didn't know. "He's exaggerating..."

James raised and eyebrow, looking from Scorpius to Albus and back. "Yeah? Well try out next year all the same, 'kay? I'd love to be on a pitch against you two, and show you who the real champion is!"

"Piss off." Albus said, trying to dislodge his brother's arm.

James took his hand away from Albus and put his palms against Scorpius's ears. "Tut, tut, Al Sev Potter!" He said, doing a rather good impersonation of their grandmother. "Is that any way to speak to your elders? If I hear you say that again I will personally Scourgify your mouth!"

"Leave me alone James." Albus said tiredly, tugging at Scorpius's robe to pull him.

James let go of Scorpius and shrugged. "Fine then, be a killjoy." He pulled a small box out of his robes and threw it at Albus who caught it deftly. "Mum baked caramel cookies. She said to share."

Albus growled and handed the box to Scorpius, watching James smile curiously at a gaggle of tittering girls who were staring his way as he walked away from them.

"Here, you can feed these to that unicorn you love so much." He told Scorpius, before frowning at the box. "But make sure and check for spells before you feed the poor thing."

.

* * *

The December holidays came like a Chudley Cannons victory, utterly and totally unexpected. One minute Albus was practing transforming a feather into a needle and the next, he was on the Hogwarts Express, going back home.

This time, he was sitting in a carriage with Rose, Scorpius, Queenie, Higgs and Harper.

"... so yes, we're all going skiing in the Alps with Mum's old friend Victor Krum." Rose's brows scrunched up. "Dad didn't sound very please about that in his letter."

"What're you doing Malfoy?" Higgs asked, putting a Charm Choc in his mouth which made him sprout gills momentarily.

"We're staying in England." He replied. "My father wanted to spend more time with me."

"And your Mum?" Albus asked, and watched surprisedly as Scorpius's eyes widened.

"Mother will be there too." Queenie was frowning at Scorpius, like she knew something they didn't.

"Poor Albus is going to be stuck with James for a month." Rose said with mock-concern.

"He's becoming worse." Albus frowned, remembering Montague growing bat-wings after eating a pastry off his plate. "I don't get it."

"Don't be so morbid. A bit if brotherly rivalry never hurt anyone!" Harper said, waving his hand airily. "Unless you count what Muggle studies has taught us about Cain and Abel, Romulus and Remus, Set and Osiris, Zeus and Cronos..."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Zeus was Cronos's son in muggle mythology."

Harper gave her a look that said _Who cares! _"Same difference." He said more politely instead, grabbing a piece of chocolate out of the bow in Higgs's hand.

Queenie gave Scorpius a pat on the back. "You're going to visit, right?"

"Depends." Scorpius told her, looking away.

"What about you two? Are you going to meet up?" Rose asked Scorpius and Albus, who gave her identical looks. "Okay, sorry I asked."

"You two can visit my place during the hols." Higgs said, sounding confused.

Scorpius gave him a smile and Albus raised his head to acknowledge the invite.

A strange silence reigned the carriage.

"Well, we're almost in London!" Rose finally said, looking at the changing scenery outside the windows. "At least the Tormenting Trio haven't arrived yet!"

The moment the words were out of her lips, blood splurted out of Higgs's nose, drenching his robes. Harper let out a yelp and moved away from him while Scorpius rushed to his aid immediately. Albus pulled out the purple end of a Nosebleed Nougat which he kept a stock of, just in case, and handed it to Scorpius who placed it into Higg's mouth, seemingly unhindered by the blood.

The bleeding subsided immediately and Higgs took in Scorpius's bloody hands with wonderment on his face. "Thank you." He told the blonde gratefully.

"Don't mention it." Albus replied before Scorpius could answer and Rose muttered a scourgify at them.

Queenie stared at them, recoiled in horror. "You're brother's sick!" She suddenly told Albus.

Albus grinned for the first time during the train ride. "Tell me something I don't know."

.

Albus was sitting beside Lily as she stroked Blanco's fur, watching James have a snowball fight with Teddy, Lorcan, Lysander, and several of their cousins.

"Why don't you go play with them?" Lily asked him, sweeping her red hair out of her face.

"Are you kidding?" Albus scoffed. "James will hammer me the moment I go out there."

"...So is it true?" Lily asked after a while. "That you can see the Giant Squid from your common room?"

Albus chuckled. It seemed that Dad had been telling Lily stories again. "Nope. Just merpeople, Lils."

Lily frowned at him. "You're no fun." She complained, before nrightening up. "By the way have you heard? Teddy and Victoire are officially dating now! It's public! Won't it be just dreamy if they got married and had little kids and-"

A snowball flew out of nowhere and hit her straight in the face. From the apologetic look James was shooting them, it had been him... no doubt aiming for Albus.

"You have a lousy aim!" Albus told him.

"That's it!" Lily rose, handing Albus his ferret and stalked into the garden, her hair sopping wet and sticking to her face. "You're dead James."

"Lily!" James spluttered placatingly as a Lily's raged towards him with a look of fury on her face. "Come one... please. I was trying to hit Al- argh!"

"Get him Lily." Albus muttered menacingly in undertone.

"I'll admit, that was a nice throw. She could be a good Chaser, like her Mum. If she wanted to. Don't you think?"

Albus looked up and saw his Dad standing by the front door with a hot mug of cocoa in his hand. His glasses were lopsided on his nose, and his ebony hair was as ragged as Albus's. He sat down on the step beside Albus, chuckling as he watched James getting tackled to the snow by Lily.

"Why aren't you inside with them?" Albus asked.

"Percy's going on and on about broomstick regulations again, and Fleur's already planning Teddy and Victoire's wedding. " His Dad replied with a dramatic whisper, reaching out to tickle Blanco behind his ear. "It's boring without Ron and Hermione. Why aren't you out there throwing slush at your brother?"

"It's boring without... without my friends." Albus replied truthfully. He vaguely wondered what Scorpius was doing now. Having a chat with his father beside their fireplace? Or maybe he had taken up on Queenie or Higgs's offer and had gone to their place?

His Dad's green eyes suddenly turned to him. "Listen, er- Al..."

_Oh boy, _thought Albus. _Here it comes._

"I was thinking... If you wanted to invite a friend over, I'd be fine with it-"

"Yeah, Dad. I know." Albus interrupted. "There just wasn't anyone I wanted to invite."

That came out wrong, and his mistake showed in the form of shock on his Dad's face.

"Albus, I know I said that I'm not worrying about you... and I'm not! Really! But you've got to tell me if you- erm, if you're having trouble in Slytherin. If you're not making fri-"

"Merlin, Dad!" Albus felt like his head was going to burst into flame if it got heated any more. "I have friends, okay? Just... none of them are around for me to invite them. They're all away for the holidays." Albus felt a pang of guilt about lying to his father, but he couldn't tell him the truth. What if Scorpius got mad at him? Even Hagrid had been shocked by their friendship, proclaiming that the Potters and the Malfoys had always been enemies.

"Oh." His Dad said, rubbing he back of neck in an awkward gesture. "Okay then... Care to tell me about them then?"

"You wouldn't know any of them." Albus replied.

He saw his Dad's eyes move to the snowy ferret on his lap. "How about Malfoy?" He asked, making Albus freeze. "He's in Slytherin isn't he?"

"We... talk."

His Dad cleared his throat. "And is he... you know- What's he lik-"

"Dad, can we not talk about Scorpius Malfoy right now?" Albus said, feeling all the more the urge to just send Scorpius a letter and tell him to come to his house to play chess, or exploding snap, or just anything...

Harry Potter gave him an odd look and shrugged, placing a hand on his back. "Okay buddy. As you wish."

.

James was repeatedly, randomly tugging on Albus's ears as they stood in front of Number 93 Diagon Alley.

"You're sure you don't want to go to for ice-cream?"

"I'm very sure Dad- James, quit it!"

"James, stop annoying your brother." As if James was going to do that when their Dad had such an indulgent look on his face.

Their Mum was holding Lily's hand as she giggled at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes new poster which showed a sneering girl in a cowboy hat, lassoing a boy who was sobbing pitifully:

Is your girlfriend as clingy as the devil's snare? Is you boyfriend as possessive as a Permanent Sticking Charm?

Don't you fear,

The _Shove-off Potion_ is here!

+ X =

Because sometimes...

You just want to be rid of,

That annoying git you thought you loved.

"I'll take Lily to Madam Malkin's then." Albus's Mum said, kissing their Dad. "I'll see you back home."

"Be careful." He said, then turned to Albus. "You be careful too, Al. I'll meet you here in half an hour."

"Fine." Albus said as he slapped James's hand away, walking through the gates.

The joke shop was as full as ever. Albus saw Uncle George at the Explosive Enterprises section, trying to help Verity place four large boxes on top of their shelves. He walked over to the joke sweets, determind to get back at James... when his heart jumped to his throat.

Standing there beside a display of Canary Creams was a platinum blonde boy. Albus couldn't believe his eyes. He rushed towards Scorpius and clapped him happily on the back.

Scorpuis looked up with his hand on his chest. "Albus, you idiot! You scared me!" But then he was grinning too. "In the name of Salazar, I really didn't expect to see you here!"

"Me neither." Albus admitted, glancing around them. "Is your Dad here?"

"Father's at Madam Malkin's, getting me a new cravat. We're supposed to attend a smart party tomorrow." Scorpius told him, showing him the box in his hand. "Look! This is what turned you into that canary, on our first day on the train! Remember?"

How could Albus forget? What a nice first impression he'd no doubt made on Scorpius... If Scorpius ever got the chance to kill James-

"How long do you have? Before your Dad gets here I mean."

Scorpius looked around them carefully and pushed Albus into the aisle behind the Ton-Tongue Toffees, beside the Decoy Donators. "Not much I think." He said, his grey eyes looking into Albus's. "How are you?"

"Great!" Albus lied, then frowned. It felt really wrong, lying to Scorpius. "I hate that our Dads aren't friends."

"But we are, and that's all I care about." Scorpius told him earnestly. "Come on, you can show me around? If you have enough time?"

Albus didn't remember having so much fun all vacation. They tried out the sample sweets which made Scorpius faint and speak in bubbles, and they drank tea from teacups which bit their noses. Albus laughed when Scorpuis jerked away at the way his screaming yo-yo hollered. He even tried on a Headless Hat and smiled invisibly at the disturbed look on Scorpius's face. Fanged Frisbees which were zooming around the place and nearly knocked away the Otters Fizzy Orange Juice they were drinking.

Scorpius particularly enjoyed the fireworks area where a small girl accidentally managed to ignite a Thestral Thrasher. Albus's personal favorite was the Electric Shock Shake, which made Scorpius's plainum hairs rise up on their ends.

"This place is wonderful!" Scorpius finally told him.

"I know." Albus said, spotting a familiar blond head hovering outside the shop. "Sadly, you have to go."

Scorpius turned to the direction he was looked at and groaned. "I wanted to spend more time wi- here."

"Me too." Albus told him truthfully. Then he turned Scorpius around by the shoulders and gave him a shove towards the doors. "But you should go now. Try not to die of boredom."

Scorpius chuckled and shook his head at Albus. "I'll see you in a week." He said, raising a hand.

"Yeah... bye." Albus said, in response to Scorpius wave. He wanted to hex himself for sounding like Lily when she said goodbye to Blanco.

.

A quarter of an hour later when his Dad came to apparate them back to Grimmauld Place, James did a double-take.

"Stop that." He told Albus seriously, the moment they landed on the front-steps of their house. "That's just creepy."

Albus patted his cheeks. "Is there something on my face?"

James gave him a disbelieveing look. "Al! You're _smiling_. What happened, did you try a Patented Daydream Charm or something? You know they're not allowed for under-sixteens!"

"Shove off." Albus said, schooling his expression.

"I can't!" James told him melodramatically. "Didn't you read the poster outside the Wheezes? You have to _buy_ the potion to get rid of your annoying love!" He made kissy faces at Albus who grimaced, disgusted.

"Come on boys!" said their Dad, glancing happily at Albus as he walked towards the kitchen. "I think the fresh air did us all some good!"

"Why? Because Al got the time of his life spending five minutes in some shop corner, away from the rest of his family?"

"James, you're being mean..."

But Albus felt a faint flush rise up his cheeks. That had been very close to the truth.

Their Mum was at the kitchen counter, spelling the steak and pasta onto the dinner table.

"How was ice-cream?" She asked, as their Dad pecker her cheek.

"James had a triple-sized one with sprinkles and whipped cream on top." Their Dad said, ruffling James's hair.

Ginny Potter gave him an incredulous look as James winked at her. "And you actually let him eat it? All of it?"

"Er... yes? How are Lily's robes?" Their Dad asked hurriedly before he could be lectured on bad parenting again.

"She's busy trying them up upstairs right now." Albus's Mum gave him a thoughtful look. "I also met Malfoy there. I said hello."

"Draco Malfoy?" Dad asked, and Albus tried to act normally.

Ginny chuckled. "How many Malfoys do we know Harry?"

"And you said hello? What did he say?"

"That he was there to buy robes for his son."

"Cool!" Said James, looking rather curious. "Was Scorpius Malfoy there too?"

Albus would have throttled him right then and there at the table, but clearly it would have attracted too much attention.

"No." Mum was serving pasta now and Lily skipped down the stairs with James's owl on her shoulder. "He had the the boys ?"

"Just asking." James said, digging into his pasta with a smirk on his face.

After they'd eaten dessert, watched a Muggle fim, and gone to their respective rooms for bed, there was pounding on Albus's door.

"You met him today didn't you?" James said the second Albus opened his door. He pushed past him into Albus's room. "At Diagon Alley?"

"So what if I did?"

"Nothing!" James was smiling as he picked up Albus's Gwenog Jones figurine from his table. Albus didn't even like the woman, he just kept it because his mother had given it to him. "You could have asked him to come over-"

A hand was slapped over James's mouth. Albus gave him a dark look. "You promised."

James frowned, flicking Albus's hand away. "You are in desperate need of a friend, my sulking bro. I don't get why you're keeping him a secret. It's really childish if you think about it."

"Our Dad and Malfoy-"

"Dad and Malfoy have a history, so what?" James said, now rifling through Albus's Gobstones box. "If you two can be friends that means they can to!"

"Okay fine, I could tell _our_ Dad. But I have no idea what Scorpius's Dad is like, and if he gets mad at me for-"

"If who gets mad?"

"Scorpius."

"For telling?" James full on laughed. "You're an idiot! Look, Scorpius's _friends_ with you and you're another annoying Potter, get that through your thick skull already! Besides, parents don't get _that_ angry over who they're kids are friends with!"

"You heard Uncle Ron at the station."

"He wasn't being serious!" James gave him a hopeless look. "Look, I don't think Mr. Malfoy's gonna mind that it's you, out of all the Potters, that his son's friends with. I mean if it was _me_, I'd be the 'wrong sort'."

The saddest part about the whole thing was that Albus realized that James was trying to be helpful for once... "Well, you're right about being the wrong sort." Albus quipped.

James stuck out his tongue at him. "Then again... If _I_ was his friend I would just tell Mum and Dad about him and be done with it!"

"Why don't you." Albus suggested. Of course James was the braver of the two of them, that's why he was in Gryffindor. "He likes you well enough."

James, who had been handling his silver and green tie with the tips of his finger, turned around startled. "He does?" He sounded confused, but curious.

Albus raised an eyebow. "Are you blind? He literally worships the ground you walk on."

James was silent for a while after that. "I didn't notice." Albus grunted at that. "Is that why you're not bring him over? I mean, he's your friend not mine, I won't steal him or anyth-"

"Stop it." Albus huffed. "He's not- It's not like he's a toy that I'm hiding from you James. That's not the reason." _The world doesn't revolve around you either._ Albus was about to stay, but stopped himself.

"Well, I don't see any other reason." James pointed out and rolled his eyes when Albus sisn't elaborate. "Merlin, Albus, just grow up will you? Before he decides that he needs, or maybe he already has, better friends than you."

Albus was so upset after that, he didn't even notice James smuggling away his entire pack of Liquorice Wands as he left his room.

.

* * *

Albus hadn't realized when it had become so late. After all, the sun didn't set at the bottom of the Black Lake. They were the only ones left in the Common Room now. Albus was finishing up his Potions Essay. Scorpius had his _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 _open and he was practicing spells from chapters they hadn't even begun studying yet.

"_Diffindo_." He said, and his Slytherin tie cleaved into two symetrical halves. "_Reparo_." They joined back together again.

"Sometimes I think that you're smarter than Rose."

"Hmm?" Scorpius said, but Albus noticed that his attention was diverted.

"Nevermind, its nothing." Albus said. "Hey, I never asked... How was the rest of your winter vacation?"

"Oh, not too bad." Scorpius's eyes were still fixated on the book. "The Zabinis came over, Queenie with them. And Higgs's parents send my father thank you letters for, I quote, 'saving his son from that horrible nosebleed'. Father couldn't have been more proud, but I had to explain that the person who saved him had actually been you."

"Right." Albus said, twirling his quill between his fingers. "Take the credit next time. I don't mind."

"That's wouldn't be fair, Albus. I can't just take my best friend's shine away like that." Scorpius was still reading his book, and didn't seem to have realized what he had just said. Albus however, felt a wide grin explode over his face.

There was a faint cough from one of the Elizabethan tapestries in the common room. A red-headed woman in a gable hood was giving them a scathing look.

"Now listen here you ingrates." She said in a very posh, angry voice. "I wouldn't be here if that upstart Gryffindor wasn't threatening to burn down my husband's portrait outside the stone wall!"

Albus jumped to his feet as did Scorpius. They touched the stone door to slide it open. Scorpius cast a _Lumos_ beside him. Sure enough, there was Albus's favorite sibling, holding up his wand at a helpless looking king.

"Al!" James greeted with raised hands. "Wonderful! Say you wouldn't mind letting me in for a while would you?"

"What? Why?" Albus asked. "What're you even doing here, it's 2 a.m in the morning."

"Well, I could ask you the same thing! What are you two doing up?" James hissed, looking back at the steps leading up to the castle cautiously.

"Homework. James, are you _hiding_ down here?"

"Can I get in?" James gave him a desperate look.

"Not a chance."

"Oh come on, Al! Filch's cat was hovering around here! If I get caught again, this will be the third time this month! They'll call Dad and all!"

Scorpius gave Albus a curious look, like he was trying to guess what he would do.

"What do I get in return?" Albus finally asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you want?"

"For _you_ to stop annoying _me_!"

"Done!" James said and rushed past them into the Slytherin common room. Not a moment later, Albus and Scorpius heard a tell-tale yowling from the steps and hastily shut the stone slab and retreated.

"That was close!" James said, taking heaving breaths. "Mrs. Norris is not a young tabby, but she does put people up to a chase!"

"What have you done now James?" Albus asked, walking over to his brother.

"Nothing! ...Yet." James was staring around the common room now. "Huh, I always thought that there would be stalactites and skulls inside here."

"We do have skulls in the bathroom." Scopius told him with a relatively straight face.

"Urgh." James shivered, but Albus didn't even smile. He was annoyed as hell.

"You were planting a prank outside weren't you?" He accused.

"Brilliant deduction, Al! 10 points to Slytherin! You got me!" James told him, not looking the slightest bit ashamed.

"For me?"

James snorted. "I can slip you candies whenever I want! No, this one's specially for one of your Quidditch mates who turned Lucy's cornflakes into flobberworms this morning."

"That's very good and all... but you should leave, Potter." Scorpius said, looking warily at the tapestries staring at them with a mix of curiousity and hostility. "They're not saying anything because you don't know our password. But you'd better leave now, just to be safe."

James stared at Scorpius closely for a while, then grinned. "You know, you're not at all the guy I thought you'd be! Thanks Malfoy."

James ruffled Scorpius's hair and surprisingly, the blonde didn't let out any biting comments about ruining his hairstyle. Probably because they were about to go to bed in a few minutes anyway... What other reason could there possibly be?

"He's right though. You should totally get out."

James shot Albus a glittering, evil look. "You're just jealous!"

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" James said, poking Albus in the ribs. "All you do is these days is mope around, more than usual. Good thing I promised to leave you alone, you're actually getting boring."

"I'll hold you to that."

James gasped and pointed at him. "See! Even I can't get a rise out of you anymore! Only Malfoy and a couple of your Slythern friends seem worthy enough for your holy presence."

"Get out James." Albus said,turning away uncaringly. But even he had to admit, the part about Scorpius was pretty true. Albus didn't know why, but he just felt more at home with him.

"Fine then." James told him, sounding affronted. He walked over to the common room exit before turning back, looking sheepish. "How do you open this thing?"

Scorpius rushed over to help him and Albus heard the stone slide open. James murmured a goodnight at Malfoy before leaving.

Albus just knew that he was being stared at disapprovingly when Scorpius returned.

"_What?_"

"You know what!" Scorpius voice sounded patronizing. "He's your brother! What will you two get out of this trivial rivalry?"

"Why don't you ask _him_ that?" Albus found his voice becoming rather loud as he said the words. "Why are you always taking his side anyway?"

"I'm not always taking his side!" Scopius said defensively. "For your information he was being civil before you decided to act mean."

"Does that matter?" Albus asked rhetorically. "I don't know Scorpius, but for a best friend, you sure don't seem to know where your loyalties lie!"

"My _loyalties_?" Scorpius sounded fairly dangerous and Albus iwardly kicked himself. "Are you telling me, that after all those times I stood behin- you know what, forget it."

"Scorpius-" Albus turned back around.

"No just listen to me once will you?" Scorpuis said, looking hurt. "When have I ever said anything against you in front of anyone? I'm only telling you now because I don't like seeing you two like that! You're brothers, for Salazar's sake! I really like you Albus, but sometimes... you can be a real jerk!

"Hey-"

"No! Stop it! Just... just forget it Albus."

"Scor-"

"I said forget it!" Scorpius gathered his things up and stormed away towards the dormitories.

"Fine! I will!" Albus shouted after him. He pulled his wand out of his robes and threw it away towards the sofa.

It didn't make him feel any better. All it did was knock his inkwell all over his almost finished essay, and he closed his eyes, sighing deeply.

.

"This is really awkward." Rose said, as they worked on their Calming Draught. "I was expecting to work with Jane Boot for the end of the year exams, not _you_!"

"Thanks for welcoming my presence." Albus bit out at her.

_Add 6 Valerian Sprigs into the copper cauldron and heat for 15 minutes. (10 minutes if the cauldron is pewter.)_

Albus took the ladle and spun the mixture around, glancing up at the table in front of them. Professor Fitzky was looking into the cauldron on Scorpius and Queenie's table. They were supposed to be making an Aging Potion.

"You should make up with him." Rose hissed out of the corner of her mouth. "This is really-"

"I thought I was distracting you?"

"You are!" Rose stopped chopping up her beetles and shot him an exasperated look. "Merlin Albus, you two haven't spoken to each other in months! Now, I don't know what happened but you have to fix it! You're lonely without him and he doesn't have anyone forcing him to eat anymore!"

Albus looked up at Scorpius again. Sure enough, his shoulders looked narrower than before... he was probably skipping his breakfasts again.

"It's not like you're going to _not_ talk forever-"

"Pass me the mortar." Albus interjected. "Concentrate Rosie dear, you wouldn't want to get low marks on the final exam of the year, would you?"

"He's your friend!"

"And how would you know? Since you don't have any." Albus felt sorry the moment the the words left his lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean it. It's not even true anyway."

Rose didn't even look offended or angry, just sad. "See? You're testy and extremely rude to everyone these days."

"For the last time, I tried apologi-"

"Obviously not enough!"

"He stalked back to bed!" Albus retorted, lowering his voice as Professor Fitsky walked by, giving their potion an approving look. "What was I supposed to do? Beg for his mercy?"

"Maybe you should have?" She suggested and Albus shook his head.

"I don't want to talk anymore Rosie... Here, put the sunflower seeds in now."

Rose sighed and accepted the phial containing the seeds, upturning it over their cauldron.

It was annoying really. Even James had come up to him one morning, not a few days ago, asking if it had been because of him or something he'd said that night at the Sytherin dungeons. He had seemed genuinely concerned about it too, but Albus gave himself the satisfaction by saying no, James hadn't been the reason... well, the _direct_ reason anyway, as to why he wasn't on speaking terms with Scorpius anymore.

_Separately heat the lavender on high flame for 10 minutes, before adding a single drop of pomegranate juice._

"Did we get the fruit juice yet?" Albus asked, looking around their ingredients.

"No." said Rose, finally concentrating in the amount of willow leaves she was adding to the cauldron. "It's in the supplies cabinet."

Albus walked over to it and grabbed a vial labled 'Solution: POM'.

"Ms. Fawcett what're you- that's isn't mandrake leaf juice, girl! Be careful!" A slight yelp behind him was the only warning he had.

He saw the corked glass jar tumbling out of Fawcett's hand as she panicked, the green liquid inside sloshing and the jar fell towards him.

He felt a jerk on his arm and suddenly, he was slamming backwards against something soft. There was a loud crack and a pained hiss behind him which happened simultaniously as the jar hit the floor and shattered, the green liquid hissing menacingly on the stone floor of the classroom.

"Ms. Fawcett!" Fitzky looked rather angry. "The second year supplies are inside _Cabinet 2_, not _Cabinet 7_! Can't you read? This could have caused fatal harm-"

"Oh sweet Merlin... Scorpius!" Queenie yelled, and Albus turned around just in time to catch Scorpius's body as it slumped backwards on the desk Albus had squashed him against. His head was against the wall, and a small trickle of blood was making it's way down his temple, no doubt from where his head had grazed againt the wall.

Albus felt himself turn ice cold as he watched the crimson droplet make it's way down Scorpius's neck and stain his collar red. "Scorpius?" He wasn't even surprised to hear his voice break, he had never felt more scared in his life. The blond wasn't stirring. "Professor, help!"

Fitzky had a Bubblehead Charm around her, and was placing a few on the nearby students. "I'm afraid this has to be cleared up immediately, Mr. Potter. I trust you to take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing?"

"O-Oh." Albus let go of Scopius's head to reach for his wand and it lolled to a rest on his shoulder. "Wing- Wingardium-"

"Al," Came Rose's voice from close by. "Use Mobilicorpus."

"Mo-" _Concentrate!_ "_Mobilicorpus_!"

Scorpius's feet rose to from the ground until he was hovering around Albus's waist horizontally. The body moved which ever way Albus pointed his wand.

"Hurry, Potter!" Queenie told him, sounding nervous.

Albus didn't need to be told twice. Within the next few minutes, he was half on his way to Madam Pomfrey.

.

Albus let out the breath which he'd been holding for who knew how long when the grey orbs finally opened and fixed on his face.

"Albus?"

"Stay like that." He said, his arms on Scorpius's shoulders to keep in lying down. "Madam Pomfrey healed the cut you got on your head, she said it wasn't a big deal... just that head wounds bleed a lot. She gave you a Blood-Replenishing Potion all the same."

Scorpius nodded, licking his dry lips and Albus felt a twinge of annoyance go through him.

"By the way, don't ever do that again!" Albus shot out.

"You idiot." Scorpius said in a slightly raspy voice. "That was lobalug poison, it would have seeped into your skin and killed you right there."

Albus blinked once, then again. "You could've gotten killed too then. Did you just... did you risk your life for me?"

"Isn't that what friends do?" Scorpius coughed. "May I have some water?"

Albus felt his eyes blur up and got away from Scorpius's bed, wiping his eyes and filling a glass tumbler with water before handing it to the blond.

"Thank you. Albus, don't cr-"

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk." Albus said immediately, his eyes becoming teary again despite himself. "You're just- Merlin, you're brilliant Scorpius-"

"Albus, it's okay."

"I'm just so sorry!" Albus wiped at his eyes as tears ran freely down his face now. "Please forgive me?"

"Albus." Scorpius was sniffling too, his shoulders shaking. "I meant it when I said forget it. Of course, I forgive you." His eyes were red too and Albus had never felt more tenderness for anyone before.

"Oh no, don't cry too."

"It's okay, Albus. It's... happy tears." He said. "I missed you."

So had Albus, an immesurable amount. Albus grabbed Scorpius's hand and shook it firmly.

"What are you doing?" Asked the blonde.

"Now it's official." Albus decided. "We're always going to be like this, alright? No matter what happens, how bad out fight is... I want us to be okay with each other and make up with a handshake the next day."

Instead of seeing the smile he expected, Albus found Scorpius promptly bursting into more tears.

"Okay!" Scorpius sobbed, and shook Albus's hand back just as enthusiastically.

.

* * *

They waved to the rest of their friends as they left the train. The boys from Slytherin all clapped each others backs, and chuckled. Queenie even gave Rose a grudging wave as she left.

Albus turned to Scorpius, who was looking out the window. "There's my father. And I can see yours standing not too far away." He turned to Albus with a morose smile. "I guess, this is it then."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. We'll see each other in two months."

"Yes." Scorpius agreed, and touched Albus's arm.

Albus felt fluxomoned for a moment. What should he do? After they'd grown so close over the last month it would be stupid to just shake hands... Perhaps he should give Scorpius a hug? No, maybe he should start by shaking hands, then pull him gradually into a hug-

"Are you two planning on snogging or what?"

Albus jumped and heard Scorpius's squeak of shock. James really was like a bad Knut, turning up at the most inopportune moments. Lorcan and Lysander were snickering behind James as he stood with his hands on his hips, looking from Albus to Scorpius.

"Well? Because you're blocking the way for the rest of us."

"We're the only ones left in this carriage." Albus pointed out, feeling a slight flush rise up his face when he saw how red Scorpius had become.

James gestured at himself and the twins behind him. "...Rest of us."

Lysander smiled at them. "Come on." He said. "Let's get off the train before it's leaves with us inside it."

"Yeah!" James said. "Why don't you just say goodbye outsi- oh, right. Daddy issues. I forgot."

James was staring at Scorpius with a strange calculating look on his face. Then he just shot Scorpius a wink before saluting, and pushing past them. "See you!"

The Scamander twins both shook hands with Scorpius and followed him out.

"Well." Scorpius said, his cheeks still pink. "We should go out too. My father's probably beginning to worry."

Albus nodded and followed, stepping of the train. He spotted his father ruffling James's hair as he grinned cheekily. Albus gave Scorpius a grin as he walked towards his father and made a beeline for his own family. Rose was smiling at her mother and father not far away.

"Blanco!" Lily yelled immediately. She rushed over and pulled the ferret out of his cage, kissing him like she hadn't seen him in years.

"I missed you too." Albus said, feeling utterly ignored. His mother laughed and pulled him into a tight hug.

"How are you my big man?"

"Well." He replied.

"Dad, so... Like I said, there's someone I want you to meet!"

"Yeah? Who?"

James craned his neck around for a while before spotting someone in the crowd. He pulled his father's hand and led him across the busy platform. Albus blanched when he noticed the two blondes standing there.

"Oh no." His mother said, voicing his thoughts.

Uncle Ron was also glaring at them. His mother placed his hand on his shoulder and they approached the family.

"...then he jumped and pushed me away, and he literally saved me from falling off the moving staircase!" James was telling their father, using his hands to make exagerrated gestures to illustrate his point.

"Is that so Scorpius? That was a very fine, brave thing to do." Scorpius's mother told him. The blonde himself was looking very perplexed. At a nudge from James, he quickly nodded.

"It was not a big deal."

"You risked your life, to save my son's." Albus's father told him very seriously. "That, to me, is a pretty big deal."

His father gave Scorpius's hair a ruffle like he did to them usually, and Albus watched as the blonde's hand immediately shot up to his perfectly-styled-but-now-ruined hair.

Mr. Malfoy was looking at his son with pride, and for a wild moment Albus wondered at exactly how alike they looked. His own brother winked at him and whispered something into Scorpius's ear.

At the same time, Albus's own father raised his own hand out to shake Mr. Malfoy's. "Your debt has been payed it seems." He muttered to the older blond.

Mr. Malfoy just stared at the hand briefly, before he accepted it. "It has, Potter." He said, tonelessly. But Albus's Dad looked just happy.

Albus's mother walked over to Scorpius's mother and began commenting on her acute choice for shoes.

Albus couldn't just believe that the situation he'd been so afraid to face was suddenly flipped completely around just like that, with a few words from his brother.

"Why are you glaring at me like that?" James asked Albus when he noticed the look on his face. "I did this for your own good! Now he can visit us during the holidays-"

"You had no right." Albus told him, as quietly as he could. "How could you? You turned around the whole thing so that now it's about you! Where, in that whole made up story of yours, did Scorpius have anything to do with me?"

"Is that all you care about?" James said, sounding annoyed. "Jeez, Albus. You're just mad that you didn't have the guts to tell Dad, and I did. What gives anyway. Everything seems okay between them- so it's fine isn't it?"

"You don't even care-"

"I do care." James interrupted. "I saw the way you two were staring at each other! You obviously would have moped even more if I hadn't done this."

Albus wanted to punch his brother, he really did. Right in James's stupid face.

"Come one." James said persuadingly. "Just look at how happy his dad looks. With the way you were going, it would have been years before he found out about what a wonderful guy his son is. And trust me, Malfoy needs a serious bit of self-confidence. At least think about how this was good for him."

Albus watched as Mr. Malfoy stroked Scopris's hair back into place, smiling amusedly at his father's rambling attempts at conversation. The blonde looked so... content.

"You're right."

James looked shocked. "I am?"

"I've been a lousy friend anyway." Albus said expressionlessly. "Scorpius would do well with someone like you."

"Al, for the _last_ darn time, I'm not trying to steal your friend away-"

"I'll go say hello to Hugo."

"Al!"

"Albus?" Scorpius called as he turned away to walk towards where Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were standing.

Albus smiled at the blonde, and waved shortly. "See you." He said, and turned his back on him.

Uncle Ron's arm clutched his shoulder the moment he appeared. "Al, what's that blonde git-"

"Ronald!"

"I mean Malfoy- what does he want?"

"His son saved James from dying a well-deserved, painful death this year." Albus told him in monotone. "They're all bonding over it."

"Really?" Asked Aunt Hermione, looking over them curiously. "Ronald, do you think that..."

Albus ignored the voices and Rose's questioning look at him. He gave Hugo the box of chocolate frog he had been carrying in his robe pocket, before walking over to his trolley.

He turned around one last time to see Scorpius nodding at something as James spoke covertly into the his ear.

Suddenly, their car seemed like a much nicer place to wait beside.

.

"Jones is flying through his opponents! He dodges one, two, ah- close... the timer is ticking. He dives- No! It's a feint. The quod is in the Cauldron, folks! Jones scores!" The commentator shouted and the U.S League stadium came to life. Albus pretended to enjoy the match on the WizTele. His father had recently become quite fond of Quodpot, an American sport.

Albus watched the blonde player take off his helmet and salute the cheering crowds. Huh... the player actually reminded Albus of his energetic, attention-seeking brother, whose eyes were currently boring into the back of his head.

Finally after James let out his fifth sigh in the last twenty minutes, Albus couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"What do you want?"

"I thought you'd be happier. But you're moping again." James complained. "I'll have you know that despite what you might believe, I actually don't always like to see you like this."

"Whatever."

"Why don't you send him a letter?"

Albus looked up at his brother. "Why? Has he sent you one?"

"No." James said, frowing. "You should be the one to invite him over."

"And sit watching Jones's next playoff while you two have fun?" Albus asked vindictively through his teeth.

"Merlin, Albus." James rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't have done it then-"

"You're doing this to spite me?" James looked exasperated. "Okay, fine. You do realize that you're hurting Scorpius through this as well, right?"

"Since when do you care about him?"

James snorted. "Of course I care... He saved your life remember? He's more than okay in my book."

And that was what Albus was really annoyed about. He didn't even know he had such a monopolizing character until now. He wanted his friends to be _his_... James could just piss off.

Plus he didn't like the way Scorpius looked at James. It really confused him. It was the same way...

The same way...

The way some of those girls at Hogwarts looked at James- all blushing and flustered and falling over their own feet.

"Just tell me one thing." James asked, sounding impatient. "You miss him, right?"

"Of course not." Albus replied, keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

He never missed anyone more in his life.

.

* * *

**AN/:** Phew!

First year done! Now... onto second year baby!

Thanks to all my lovely readers for their _awesomeness_!

(And for bearing with those major typos... I promise I'll read through it again to correct all of them some time later.)


End file.
